Family
by Kerjen
Summary: A vignette of the moment Saavik and Spock first hold their newborn son.


A friend of mine wrote this fic and I served as beta-reader. 

Disclaimer: Usual acknowledgement to Paramount/Viacom. 

* * *

**Family**

Saavik held her newborn son. He gazed at her, his eyes newborn blue-gray and filled with complete love and trust for her, as if his entire universe centered on her. 

His fingers grasped her finger with a strength that surprised her. She hadn't thought a newborn would be so strong. She touched his head, stroking his soft dark hair, and his eyes closed at her touch. She felt such an upswelling of tenderness, love, devotion, and fierce protection for this newborn child. She held him close in her arms and promised him with all her heart. "You will have all that I never had. You will have every opportunity available to you. You will never be alone, hungry, or afraid. Your father and I will keep you safe and protect you. I will hold you close and safe in my arms and forever in my heart." 

When he was first placed in her arms something deep and instinctive in her had cried out, This is mine! Spock was the other half of her heart and this newborn son of theirs held the future in his hands. His presence in her arms felt right, as natural as breathing. He brought a balance and completeness to their lives, hers and Spock's, a missing piece both had yearned for. 

He reached up to her, catching a lock of her hair in his grasp. She gently disentangled his fingers. He nuzzled her breast through her robe, rooting. He brought his hand to his mouth and sucked on his fist. She brought her son to her breast, and he latched on eagerly and took his first meal from her outside the womb. 

"Spock!" He came to her side, and she held her hand out to him. "Husband." 

He touched his first two fingers to hers in the greeting of bondmates. "Wife." 

He sat on the bed beside her, one arm encircling her and their son. She leaned against him with a sigh, relaxing in his embrace. They enjoyed the easy companionship of bondmates and the new experience of parenthood. The baby stopped nursing to look up at them. She rubbed his back so he gave a soft burp, and Saavik moved him to the other breast. Again, he latched on eagerly and suckled happily, taking his nourishment from her body. 

Saavik looked at Spock, laughter in her eyes. "He's definitely your son," she told her husband. 

Spock looked at her, one eyebrow raised. A smile danced in his dark eyes and at the corner of his mouth. He bent and kissed his son's head, then kissed Saavik above their nursing son. 

"Spock," she said, gently scolding. Her voice was rich with humor and love. She touched his cheek in a tender caress. 

"Saavikam." He took her hand in his and brought her hand to his lips, leaving a gentle kiss there. Their eyes met over their sleeping son, speaking volumes which made words unnecessary. They repeated their vows, aloud and in the intimacy of the touch of their minds. "Parted and never parted."

"Never and always touching and touched." 

The baby finished nursing and fell asleep in his mother's arms. Spock moved closer beside Saavik on the bed, and she leaned against him, their son sleeping against her. She was fighting to stay awake herself, her eyes drifting shut, then opening as she forced herself back to alertness. 

Spock took their son from her arms. "Sleep, beloved." 

Saavik leaned closer against him, pillowing her head on his shoulder. The sleeping baby was a warm solid presence in his arms, who settled on his father's chest with a contented sigh and snuggled into the curve of his neck. 

Spock felt an overwhelming sense of wonder - as well as anxiety - about how to deal with this new totally dependent presence in their lives. His arms tightened protectively around their son. How could someone so small and new hold his heart in so tight a grip? He listened to the peaceful easy breathing of his son and the feel of the baby in his arms. Spock looked at his sleeping wife and child, and tried out the words out loud. 

"Mother. Father. Son." 

"Family."


End file.
